Forum:Main Page design
Notice: Certain talks are relocated from recipients' Talk pages; you will have to check their Talk pages to see the actual conversation editing history prior to July 2015. This page is previously created as a user page, some edit history can viewed. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:12, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Discussion (message initially posted on the Main Page's Talk page) Hey, Sammm. Know you're on break, so fell free to reply here whenever. When we get the new logo up I think that would be a good time to redo the main page (especially those fonts, I mean seriously). Anyway, what I mean to say is that I would love to be a part of helping with the changes, so could you notify me when you start to make changes here? Because I might request adminship then so that I can better understand and help with the main page design. Thanks! Katherine Rebekah (talk) 13:48, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :(message written after talks about other things) BTW, I did see your post regarding to a possible redo of the main page... While I don't think that's the best thing I could have whipped up, I still think you should check out the edit history and view them one after another (surprisingly it doesn't take long to go through them all), I do think I turned it less garish, but I realized I was trying too hard to work with what was there, instead of just do something better. On that note, I kinda want to do a simple monotone-ish theme of blacks and whites referencing paper and ink... b/w is pretty much classy/classic if handled right; and just let the images be the only ones with colors. I hope your okay with this? Again, this is least of my worries right now, and even when you do become admin tomorrow, I don't wish this to be the first and foremost thing you work on. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:00, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh, I feel like such a jerk now. I had no idea that you fixed that page up. I really need to learn to be cautious. I'm so sorry if I offended you. I made the assumption that you hadn't done the page because you have expressed you're distaste for fonts that are so curvy that they almost look like different letters. Hence that untactful comment about the fonts. Even if it wan't you I shouldn't say things like that, because someone made that page and put work into it. I'm sorry, please forgive me for being insensitive. ::I think that the B and W is a great idea. It would look really good with the logo and the pictures would be more eye catching. ::I undersand. I realize that is not the main thing to focus on. I was simply saying that if I hadn't become an admin by that time I wanted to become one so that I could help do the page, but I don't think it is the most pressing matter. ::Again, I am sorry. I know you probably made quick changes to the page and there is so much to do here that you didn't have time to focus on that. I think you have a great eye for design. You definitely helped immensely with the logo. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings. ::Katherine Rebekah (talk) 23:23, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :::No worries girl! By fixing up, it really was just tweaking what was already there; I guess I would feel more defeated had I actually built that page from scratch xDDDD But no, I did not, so don't worry about offending me! In fact, it was precisely your input about it that made me realize I was going about it all wrong. When something doesn't work, maybe it just doesn't and should be cast aside (that is to say layout-wise I may not change them all that much later, but def. color scheme-wise!). BTW, I find it hilarious cuz I earlier I went to check the edit history, and found out someone actually copy the seemingly then-HPW main page and paste to our wiki to tweak it lmao. Apparently I'm not the only basing on that wiki. :3 --Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:37, April 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::*sigh of relief* I'm glad I didn't offend you because that is the last thing I would want to do! BTW I looked at the old versions and you DEFINITELY made an improvement. ::::Lol looks like everyone is crazy about HP accept me. I really have to read those books so I can be in the loop. XD Katherine Rebekah (talk) 00:38, May 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::IDK if you have seen this yet but I am watching a vid right now about editing the main page: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mainpages_101_-_How_to_make_a_great_mainpage_for_your_wiki. It is proving to be pretty good so far. Katherine Rebekah (talk) 19:22, May 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::idk why I never thought about watching those video lol, I just absorb what I think appeal from other wikis lmao... Watching it right now. Three minutes into the vid I feel like they should FORCE every admin to watch it hahahaha. Why a lot of wikis don't work for me is because the navigation AND main page sucked which leave me clueless as to what the wikis contain. I've actually just came across something I'm tempted to try out from (totally by surprise) , but we have to up our article quality or it'll be embarrassing rather than impressing xP.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:39, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, it's pretty informational, though later when it starts talking about coding I have to pay close attention to understand. I'm embarrassed to say that I actually read the first Ever After High book (my little cousin had it and I was born XD). I will go check out their main page and see what's up. :::::::Katherine Rebekah (talk) 19:42, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I think I might start looking at some things to do to the main page if that is okay with you. Just as a break from the summaries and something creative to do. I don't think there is anything wrong with the content, or even the lay out, it's just the colors that are throwing me off I think and that font. What do you think? Katherine Rebekah (talk) 20:11, May 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::If it's just a break from routine then it's fine; if you want to change the colors, try using what's on . For the grays I used those shades http://www.w3schools.com/tags/ref_colorpicker.asp?colorhex=FFFAFA, though I would really still like you to go through stuff from the other wiki, but if you really want to try it out; go for it! =D --Sammm✦✧(talk) 20:18, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Good Main Page examples General wikis * rekoned by Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:39, May 11, 2015 (UTC) * rekoned by Katherine Rebekah * rekoned by Sammm✦✧ **I like the simplicity, even though I think the book covers can be a bit bigger. never read them btw. * rekoned by Katherine Rebekah **Although it is a horror video game wiki and has nothing to do with ours, it still looks pretty cool. I espicaly love the help section and the cat gif. I looked at the coding and I seriously have no idea how they go that there. The alice's corner section on the side bar is nice too. * rekoned by Sammm✦✧ **I think it's safe to say that Ohmystars is absolutely fabulous at styling home pages! * rekoned by --Sammm✦✧(talk) 17:06, July 8, 2015 (UTC) **I'm not fond of that fluorescent-ish green for the background in the center, but if excluding that and the little issue on the right column, I think it's relatively nice and cute! :3 **Not sure what went through my mind, I swear the background with all the characters simply didn't show up for me when I recommended its home page. Now, not so much. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:18, August 25, 2015 (UTC) * rekoned by --Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:06, July 31, 2015 (UTC) **Another simplistic one; I think it really let me realize sometime lesser color works better! * rekoned by --Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:06, July 31, 2015 (UTC) **This one just looks too professional that I just had to put it up here; I don't think their styles fit ours (aka I won't be trying to covert ours to look like theirs), but it's still something really refreshing to see; it looks like some sort of actual website, or idk, official tumblr layouts. I simply wasn't aware there's this kind of treatment so there you go! =D * rekoned by --Sammm✦✧(talk) 01:30, August 6, 2015 (UTC) **Full explanation see its separate section. * rekoned by --Sammm✦✧(talk) 01:30, August 6, 2015 (UTC) **Full explanation see its separate section. * rekoned by -- --Sammm✦✧(talk) 05:51, October 7, 2015 (UTC) **The wiki has been on my radar ever since early May, but it just never hit the exact spot; I think that although I still prefer their previous tabber styling, changing the fonts def. brings up the level; I have never seen a wiki making "white" so stylishly appreciate-able! To me, it's very "clean" but not boring! Foreign wikis * rekoned by --Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:18, August 25, 2015 (UTC) **(The Spanish Arrowverse Wiki) **The most elegant and chic Arrowverse Wiki out there, as of now, imo. =P May ask the admin CSS tips from now on. * rekoned by --Sammm✦✧(talk) 05:41, October 4, 2015 (UTC) **(The French Harry Potter Wiki) **Honestly, the best HPW I've seen so far (though the es one comes to a close second imo.) Could pass of as a website. * rekoned by --Sammm✦✧(talk) 05:41, October 4, 2015 (UTC) **(The Polish Artemis Fowl Wiki) **Best AFW I've seen so far; though I do think the color scheme (text and background) sometimes is a bit painful to the eye (lol), I still think overall gimmick-wise, it has a few good tricks! * rekoned by --Sammm✦✧(talk) 05:41, October 4, 2015 (UTC) **(The Italian A Song of Ice and Fire series & Game of Thrones series Wiki) **I have no idea why I think it worked...Like the oriental background with the graphical red dash lines shouldn't work together... but for some reason I just think it does? xDD * rekoned by --Sammm✦✧(talk) 05:41, October 4, 2015 (UTC) **(The French The Magic Thief Wiki) **The English counterpart is nowhere on a par with the fr version; though I don't particularly think the chosen font suits the series, I think overall the layout works and it has a nice usage of the collapsable boxes. * rekoned by --Sammm✦✧(talk) 05:51, October 7, 2015 (UTC) **(The Polish Lord of the Ring Wiki) **I think it won me over due to its refreshing-ness; cuz I think when you think of LotR, you'd think about earthy tone first, but it went a complete unexpected route and picked such a pastel-ish color for the overall theme. I think it paid off, especially the logo, such a pro design! Wikis designed by CDT The following seems to all have been helped by at some point. * rekoned by Katherine Rebekah * rekoned by Katherine Rebekah **Even though I am not a fan of the over all look I am drawn to the blog, help, and create buttons, which I think are great resources for newer users. I am also noticing a lot of book wiki's doing an interview with the author for their fetured video. * rekoned by Sammm✦✧ **Not sure why I forgot to mention this one first. Def. one of my favorites for some reason! It just looks clean and homey... Right now the social media section is acting funny (I think it's happening somewhere else too not just this wiki) most of the time it looks really fine.) * rekoned by Sammm✦✧(talk) 02:58, June 20, 2015 (UTC)) **Found this cuz of the Books Hub! Another nice work by the , I believe! I think the last two portal buttons and their content pages are simply brilliant! * rekoned by Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:52, July 6, 2015 (UTC) **You know I'd hate to admit it, but yeah, I think their main page is decent and cohesive. **They've recently changed the background and imo, it broke the cohesiveness, so don't judge my sanity of recommending it by how it currently look xP.--Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:06, July 31, 2015 (UTC) * rekoned by Sammm✦✧(talk) 00:12, July 7, 2015 (UTC) **Another simply yet cohesive design.